trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Fallen Leaves - Land
Marcus opens his eyes in a violent fashion *''He stands up and sees himself in the middle of a giant mountain range on a bed of flowers, he looks around everywhere and finds the scenery extremely familiar even tho he hasn't been there once in his life'' Marcus: Where am I? At death's door. *''Marcus entire body goes into cold sweat as he remembers exactly what had succeeded in the airport'' Marcus: Am I dead? You need to open your eyes to decide that... *''Again we see Marcus opens his eyes violently as he realizes he's still falling after the attack by Morbiel'' *''He musters up all his aura into chi:beast allowing him to fly and slow down his descent, his skin burns from the friction and all his energy dissipates with each moment he defies the law of gravity'' *''Finally by sheer luck he manages to slow himself down enough that the fire that now covered him had stopped recreating itself and now was vanishing'' Marcus: hope this is enough... *''Marcus loses his consciousness again''* *''Marcus accelerates again as he loses consciousness one more time, his aura seems to leave him exactly in the same manner the flames did'' ???: Koh oh oh what a crafty kid. *''Before Marcus hit the ground a giant blurry black line passes through and around Marcus seemingly eating him, it lands outside of the airport'' ???: That angel really did a number on you. You're lucky things beyond the veil can't survive long here. *''An old man holds the nearly dead Marcus in his arms with a goofy smile, he starts jumping his way out of the city'' ---- *''Marcus opens his eyes once more but very slowly and sees an unfamiliar ceiling, he stares at it for a few seconds'' Marcus: guess I survived... Why is the ceiling so... old and wooden... *''Marcus tries to get up but he can't move anything from the neck down, he looks down and sees himself covered in needles all of the damage he suffered is gone'' Marcus: What the... *''The sounds of things falling is heard followed by a few footsteps'' *''A door is opened and the old man that caught Marcus in mid air is there with a little kid just behind him'' ???: It seems he's awake Danmaru. *''The little kid nods his head and smiles honestly'' Marcus: Excuse me... who are you two... where am I? Danmaru: Hey. You could at least introduce yourself first before questioning us. Marcus: *''sweatdrop''* Yeah, you're right. Sorry for my rudeness. Name's Marcus. Danmaru: My name's Danmaru. ???: You can call me yi boy. *''Yi sits down next to Marcus and takes good look at his body'' Yi: Marcus-san you're rather lucky aren't you. *''Yi grabs more needles from a wooden box nearby and puts more on Marcus'' Yi: If I wasn't there you surely would have died after hitting the ground. Koh oh oh. Marcus: Don't just laugh it off like it was nothing. Yi: Danmaru here is very talented at healing with his aura, so there was no need to worry. It took you 2 weeks but you're as good as new now. Marcus: 2 weeks? Yi: Yes. Indeed to only take 2 weeks your determination to live is certainly of praise. *''Yi removes all the needles in a single swipe of his arm over Marcus and drops them in the box'' Yi: Please make yourself comfortable. *''Marcus slowly but steadily sits himself in crossed legs fashion'' Marcus: Have I been asleep for 2 weeks healing? Yi: In a way yes. Your body healed in less than one with Danmaru's help but your Aura even now is in danger Marcus-san. Marcus: What do you mean... *''Yi manifests his chi aura on his hand it has a calm and blue light coming out of it, Marcus holds out his hand the same and it flickers out in 3 different colors: crimson, pitch black and a gentle orange.'' Marcus: Why isn't it just orange now... Yi: That my child is Morbiel's aura and your corrupted aura. Marcus: What do you mean Yi? Danmaru: *''sneers at Marcus''* That's Yi-san for you. Yi: Koh oh oh. It's okay I don't mind. Well you see Marcus-san. You are one of a kind now. Your Aura and Morbiel's aura are intertwined by his ultimate usage of Ku. The red is his aura now part of yours, and the black is the aura that he corrupted. Both of them exist only to hinder you. Marcus: Does this mean I'm weaker now? Yi: Sadly yes. Marcus: How do I get rid of his aura. Yi: That no one knows. I've been doing acupuncture on you to minimize the effects to a maximum, but. I'm afraid You'll just die if you leave us, once it's all red I'm afraid you'll die as his dying wish was. Marcus: What if I get rid of the black aura? Yi: That black aura is your ten and ku, they are now beyond corrupted, you can never use them again. But that doesn't mean you are 100% chi. Since you weren't 100% Chi then you're stuck with what chi you already had. I can keep applying acupuncture to you everyday however. Your aura is strong enough to counter his own and prevent further losses. Marcus: I'm sorry Yi-san... But I can't stay here I have things I must do. Danmaru: Don't be insane didn't you hear him you'll die alone before doing any of that. Marcus: *''grinds his teeth''* No... If it's just up to my aura I can train and get all the strength I need and... *''Yi hits Marcus in the head with a karate chop'' Marcus: What was that for. Yi: Marcus-san, how far are you willing to go to achieve those dreams. Marcus: I will forfeit my life for that strength... *''Yi strokes his beard and laughs to himself. He gets up and opens another door revealing a forest landscape just outside of the room they were in'' Yi: Marcus-san I'm not very strong myself I can't give you power... I can only give you the means to survive with the curse you have. Your chi is that of a bird isn't it? Marcus: Yes. *''Marcus manifests the his aura in such a way that he hovers slightly above the ground'' Yi: Very well, manifest the beak on your finger. *''Marcus extends his index finger upwards and shapes his aura in the shape of a very straight humming bird beak'' Yi: Those will be your needles *''he turns his back at Marcus and stares at the forest''* *''Marcus looks at the box of needles and realizes what Yi meant'' Marcus: Will this really work Yi-san? Yi: Only if you treat me as sensei. *''Marcus bows'' Marcus: Please allow me to be your humble student Sensei. Yi: Koh oh oh. Very well. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts